Maria's Diary
by TheBSisters
Summary: Maria's Crazy world comes to life! Rated T for safety. ***ON HIATUS***
1. Chapter 1 Intro

_**A/N: This story was written by Billboo**_

*****Chapter 1 INTRODUCTION*****

Hello my name is Maria Robotnik, I go to SEGA middle school as a sophomore. I have loooong blond hair with blue highlights, blue eyes and peachy skin. Loots of kids call me meatle mouth and four eyes only because I wear braces and glasses. I can't help it because I was born this way!

So that's a lot about me I'll tell you about my friends! First, There's Amy the tall girl who dyes her hair pink and loves sonic. Second, We have Cream the short on with, you guessed it, cream colored hair. Third, we have Blaze the girl who dyes her hair lavender and has fire powers. Last, we have Rouge the girl who dyes her perfectly blond hair a light white with rose pink highlights. Those are my lady friends now on to my guy friends.

First we have Miles Prower who we call Tails because of his genetic mutation of two tails. Second we have Espio the one who dyes his hair purple with yellow highlights. Third we have Charmy espios brother who was born with a yellow blond hair which he dyes in black highlights. Last we have Shadow my best friend Shadow who dyes in red highlights.

That's all for now bye!


	2. Chapter 2 Ah Mornings

Chapter 2 Ahhhh mornings

I woke up to the high pitch sqwealing of my alarm. _Beep beep beep clonk!_ I slammed my hand on the of button and sat up. It was 4:45 my normal wake up time was 5:00 at the latest.

I got dressed in my school uniform which is a plaid dress with a red jacket that has a gold badge and we have white socks that go to the kneecap and cute Marry-Janes

Once i got dressed I grabbed a bagel from the starch basket smothered it in butter and cream-cheese sat down with a glass of milk ate the bagel drank the milk and once i was done i made some coffee and grabbed my back pack.

Once it was 5:45 I threw away my cup and headed out the door to walk to school which is 1 mile away from my house on Quail street.


	3. Chapter 3 like or love

**A/N** Peeps! Pleese do the polls and vist belldroo9' s fanfiction! Thanks in advance! Peace out! X-D

Chapter 3 like or love

I have studyhall after lunch which was boring.

I walked into the library and headed to the back right corner where the mystery books live. I grabbed a book that was called The Silent Murder.

"Meh, I've never read a mystery that I didn't like," said to myself as I pulled the black book with red teardrop s off the shelf. I walked to a table and I sat down and put the book spine down and opened it to the title page which had a gun and bullet which made me want to read it even more.

About 10 minutes into the book I heard a soft voice,

"Hi Maria," the soft voice said.

I whipped my head around to see who was standing behind me. I saw Shadow' s handsome face looking down on me.

" What are you reading?" He asked in his soft voice.

" The Silent Murder," I studdered while blushing wildly.

"Cool," he said.

The bell rang in iscreeching ring, _crackle pop Bing plop blip!_

"Bye Maria!" Shadow said.

Once he left I faceplanted onto the table and I asked myself "Why was I blushing? Do I like him? Can I like him?"

Then I went to P.E.


	4. Chapter 4 unlikely part

Chapter 4 Unlikely Part

I was happy after gym class because my team won and we where beasting it! I have Drama class as the last subject and we where going to have a play in drama for the school,staff,and teachers! The play is the Phantom of the Oprah. I hope to get the leading girl part of Serice! It's highly unlikely that I will get the part but the drama and music teacher say I'm the best singer/actor!

Anyway, i got to the auditorium and sat down in the front row seats and waited for my turn. Lots of the girls where really good but they probably didn't practice as much as I did. When it was finally my tern I sang in a beautiful voice "Think of me" and once I was done the crowd went wild wrote on her paper and I hope it was a list of the good singers/actors.

Anyway once every one had a tern (Shadow actually tried out for the role as the phantom) the teachers whispered and made lines on the paper and announced the parts. I actually got Serice and Shadow got the phantoms part. I businessmen I stood beside him. We held hands and took a bow and then walked of stage.

.EVER!


	5. Chapter 5 Letter in the locker

**A/N Sorry for all the spelling mistakes! It was the stupid auto spelling thing most of the time. Oh and, I do not and never will own Sonic the hedgehog that is SEGA™ Property!**

Chapter 5 Love in the Locker

Dear Diary,

It's after school and me,Tikal,Amy,Rouge,and Cream met up at Blaze's locker. Once we got there she was squealing hysterically while holding a note close to her heart.

"Ummmm..." I started."Blaze are you okay?"

"Squeeeee! I'm better than okay!" She answered excitedly.

"What happened?" We all said at the same time.

"Silver left me a note asking me if I wanted to go on a date!" She told us.

Silver was a tall slender boy with whitish-Gray hair and was Blaze' s boyfriend. They have been together since the 9th grade Valentine's dance.

I was so happy for her and was kind of jealous of most of my friends who have boyfriends.

"Lucky!" ME and my friends said together.

We went to the movies with Blaze and Silver. During the scary parts Silver allowed Blaze toput her head on his chest. They make such a cute couple!

Once the movie was over we filed out of the movie theatre. I leaned against the was as Blaze hugged Silver then Kissed him! On the lips! She smiled like she never smiled before. I could only hear Blaze say "I love you." and then she walked toward me while Silver walked over to his twin AKA my crush Shadow who waved to me as he helped Silver onto his jet black motorcycle. I smiled and blushed as I waved back. He blushed as he got on his motorcycle and rode off into the foggy rode. I sighed. Why must life be so hard?

-Maria Robotnik

Hehehe... me name Conehed butt me frinds cal me Conehed. I don no wy, butt de dum. So fa I relly lic dis, an can wat til Maria an Shadz finaly gat togeter. Uh, I got to go, bye now!


End file.
